Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core will build on the overwhelming success of Phase-1 COBRE by continuing to provide oversight on all aspects of the Center. The main focus of this Core is to continue to enhance the research quality and productivity of the Target faculty in the area of Dietary Supplements and Inflammation so that they will be successful in competing for independent, major extramural funding such as the NIH R01 grants. During COBRE Phase-1, 6 of our junior faculty ?graduated? successfully. Also, we were able to secure a P01/PPG Center involving 3 junior faculty who have graduated from the COBRE. Thus, the Phase-1 Administrative Core has been instrumental in overseeing the success of faculty and ensuring sustainability of the COBRE. The specific aims of the Administrative Core during Phase II are as follows: 1) To facilitate mentoring of target faculty, enhance use of research resources, and enable the transition of target faculty into independent, well-funded investigators. The Core will be responsible for organizing and promoting the scientific activities of the junior investigators through effective mentoring program. It will organize the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and External Advisory Committee (EAC) meetings that will provide input to the Center Director in assessment of research progress of the Target Faculty and Pilot Projects as well as Research Cores. 2) To recruit 5 new tenure-track junior faculty and provide them funds to initiate research on dietary supplements and inflammation. The Core will recruit an additional 5 tenure-track Assistant Professors at 4 different colleges in this area of Dietary Supplements and Inflammation to further expand multi-disciplinary research. Special consideration will be given to attracting women and underrepresented minorities which has also been a hallmark of our Phase I grant. 3) To provide oversight and sustain multi-disciplinary, collaborative research program in dietary supplements and inflammation: The Core will provide oversight in the day-to-day management of the Center and ensure that Research Cores evolve to meet the needs of current and future recruits to the COBRE. The junior investigators will be encouraged to be entrepreneurs and compete for NIH-funded SBIR/STTR grants. To sustain the COBRE research, we will apply for additional NIH P01 grants, institutional and individual pre- and post-doctoral training grants and career development awards. In summary, the overall objective of the Administrative Core is to further enhance the research infrastructure specifically in epigenetics, recruit additional junior faculty to increase the critical mass, build sustainable multi- disciplinary Center, and ensure successful transition of junior faculty into independent scientists.